Dicey Cafe Meeting
by iFullmetalgeek
Summary: It's been a while since the gang got together in the real world, so they decide to meet up at Agil's cafe.


Chapter 1

Asuna waited at the Dicey Café for her friends to arrive. She had arrived about a half an hour earlier than the agreed time because she wanted to be sure that she got there before Kirito. As she sat at the counter Agil approached her, "Hey Asuna, you're hear a little early aren't you?"

Asuna smiled with a slight blush forming on her face, "Y-yeah… I just wanted to be here before Kirito-kun…"

Agil chuckled a bit at her response, "I see. So would you like anything to drink?"

"Tea, please," she replied. Agil turned around to pour a cup of tea for the orange haired girl. He then sat the cup down in front of her.

"I have to go in the back, call for me when everyone gets her, okay?"

"Will do, Agil," she smiled at the tall man as he walked into the back room. Asuna sat at the counter for another fifteen minutes before anyone had arrived. The door to the café opened up, Asuna turned around and saw Silica and Lizbeth walk in. She smiled brightly and got up from her seat to greet them. "Lizbeth! Silica! It's so great to see you!" She hugged the both of them.

"Yeah it is!" Lizbeth wrapped her arms around both Asuna and Silica.

"It's been a while since we've gotten together in the real world!" Silica added.

"Heh… Sorry," Asuna released the both of them and rubbed the back of her head, "I've been kinda busy with school and what not."

Silica and Lizbeth nodded then Lizbeth replied, "Yeah, we all have been. But, it's finally Summer Break so we finally get a month off!"

All three girls nodded and in unison said, "Yeah!" As soon as the said that the door opened and in walked a girl with brown hair who wore glasses that had no actual use. All three girls ran toward her and screamed, "ASADA!" Asada not expecting the three girls to tackle hug her fell back and fell on to the floor.

"O-ow…" Asada said as she rubbed her head. The three girls sat up and looked at Asada, after looking at her for a moment all four of them started laughing. Several minutes later the four of them managed to calm themselves, Asada stood up and adjusted her glasses and brushed off her skirt. Then the other three stood up brushing themselves of as well. They all walked up to the counter and sat down. As soon as they did Asuna called for Agil to come out.

"Ah, I thought I heard you all," Agil poured tea for the other three girls as he spoke, "So who are we missing? Kirito, Leafa and Klein, right?"

Asuna nodded, "Mhm! They should all be here soon!" As soon as she said this the door opened and Klein walked in.

"Hiya, ladies!" Klein spoke as the door shut behind him, "Oioioi! Where's Kirito? I thought he'd be here already."

"He should be here any minute now!" Lizbeth replied. She then looked at Asuna and asked, "How long as it been since you've seen Kirito anyway, Asuna?"

"U-uh…" Asuna rubbed her chin and thought about it, "It's been about two weeks since the last time we've been together here in the real world. But we were in ALO just the other night." She smiled widely at Lizbeth.

Asada took a small sip of her tea before adjusting her glasses, "How has Kirito been lately? I haven't spoken to him in a while."

"He's doing well, he's been sleeping a lot as of late…" Asuna paused as everyone was staring at her with an odd face. "More than ususal… I should add." She chuckled a bit.

"Heeey, everyone!"

Everyone turned around to see Suguha standing there, she had a large smile on her face as she waved. "Leafa!" Asuna got up to greet her and asked, "Kirito isn't with you?"

"H-huh? I thought he was already here." Suguha replied with a confused look on her face.

"N-no… He isn't…" Asuna told her, concern flowing through her.

"Well… He wasn't home when he left, I assumed he wanted to come here early…"

Klein rubbed his head, "Geesh, you think that guy would tell us if he had somewhere better to be."

Asuna's head sunk between her shoulders. She knew that Kirito wouldn't just abandon plans to meet with her and everyone else unless it was something extremely important. But Kirito never mentioned anything to her. "M-maybe… Kikuoka had some job for him to do and he didn't want to tell us about it…"

"Don't worry, Asuna," Suguha put a hand on Asuna's shoulder, "I'm sure Kazuto will be here soon." She gave Asuna an assuring smile.

To be continued…


End file.
